What will happen if?
by Roaming Phantom
Summary: Simply full of crackness an dorks..


Title: What will happen if…

Story by: Roaming Phantom and credits to Carol-chan

Rating: K+ or PG-13 for languages.

Genre: Humor

Summary: a fanfics about our wild imaginations and fandoms…

A/N: I'm suck in title and summary… Sorry… And also, none of PoT characters are mine!!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

What will happen if…

1. Inui apply to become Amane's student

Eiji: You must be kidding  
Ryoma: No way.. Momo-senpai. Is that all true?  
(Suddenly Inui pop out from no where)  
Inui: Absolutely, Yes!  
Momo: But why?  
Inui: Because everyone said that my sense of humor is even worse that my 6th senses…  
Kaidou: Inui-senpai… You start a dajare…  
Inui: Oh.. Have I?  
Tezuka: Inui, 100 LAPS NOW!

2. Syuusuke's marathon to St. Rudolph

Yuuta: ANIKI?!  
Syuusuke: ah… Yutta, I missed you so much.  
Mizuki: What the…  
Syuusuke: You!  
Mizuki: me?  
Syuusuke: Yes. YOU! DON'T YOU TRY TO HARM YUUTA!! OR ELSE! drag Yuuta away from Mizuki  
Yutta: ANIKI STOP!!  
Mizuki: …  
Atsushi: pat Mizuki's back be patient…  
(Meanwhile. Somewhere (maybe not some but one) in Seigaku)  
Ooishi: I think something is missing.  
Eiji: Nya you think so?  
Taka: Hey, where is Fuji?  
Ryoma: I saw he run after his practice match with me.  
Tezuka: Inui, remind me to tell Fuji to run laps tomorrow.  
Inui: ok..

3. Fudomine's tennis practice seem a lot more quiet today.

Kamio: I feel today's practice pretty quite. Don't you think so?  
Shinji: … (gaping and pointing to his throat)  
Kamio: Now I know why…

4. Akutsu is nicer today.

Dan: Sengoku-senpai… What happen to Akutsu-senpai? He acting 'weird' desu.  
Sengoku: As a professional in…  
Minami: PLAYBOY…  
Everyone: (SWT…)  
Sengoku: Whatever you wanna say… Ehem I think he is…  
Dan: What Sengoku-senpai???  
Sengoku: I just wanna said that…  
Dan: WHAT SENGOKU-SENPAI!  
Sengoku: SHUT UP WILL YA?!?! I'M TRYING TO TALK HERE!  
Everyone: ...  
Sengoku: That's more like it.  
Dan: What Sengoku-senpai mean?  
Sengoku: I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!!!  
Dan: Gomen desu.  
Sengoku: sigh I just wanna said that Akutsu is in…  
Minami: OMG… He's in LOVE…  
Sengoku: LO… HEY YOU STEAL MY WORD!

5. Kabaji is sick

Atobe: Kabaji, take my bag!  
Yuushi: It's the 4th time today… Must I tell you again that KABAJI IS NOT HERE!?  
Atobe: Okay so I have a conclusion.  
Yuushi: What?  
Atobe: OSHITARI! TAKE MY BAG!  
Yuushi: NO WAY…

6. Something is wrong with Jirou

Gakuto: Hey Jirou, I haven't seen you sleep today.  
Shishido: Yeah. Even in the class or in break time.  
Jirou: I got insomnia.  
All Hyoutei member minus Jirou: … What?

7. Kurobane is not practicing tennis today

Saeki: Amane, you seem a bit happy today.  
Amane: Not a bit… a LOT!  
Ryo: Whatever.  
Ituski: Why?  
Amane: As all of you know, Kurobane has a extra lesson for the day.  
(A shoe fly over Amane's head.)  
Everyone: …  
(Another one fly beside Amane's head and almost hit Saeki's back.)  
Everyone: …  
Itsuki: Those are Kurobane's… right?  
(Somewhere in a class at 4th floor.)  
Kurobane: Shit! I missed his head 2 times!!

8. Ryou lost his joy today

Saeki: Ryou, you look different today.  
Itsuki: What happen to you today?  
Ryou: (sniff) I got a haircut yesterday.  
Aoi: Ooo. That is why your hair look shorter today! But…  
Itsuki: Why did you cut your hair?  
Ryou: My mom hates my long hair…  
Saeki: And why don't you cut it short?  
Ryou: After a long argument with my mom, I won.  
Everyone: Oooooo…  
Aoi: By the way, why does your mom hate your long hair anyway?  
Ryou: Because it consumes a lot of shampoo.  
Everyone: WTF…

9. Niou lost something precious

Akaya: Whoaaa… Niou senpai… I've never imagine you in that hair style.  
Niou: Stop it little brat! Geez… I will destroy all of his precious toys into pieces if I found him!  
Marui: Who is he?  
Niou: My little brother..  
Akaya: So you will destroy his entire poor little precious toy after he accidentally cut you precious rat tail?  
Niou: Stop telling me that I had lost it!!

10. Akaya look tidy

Akaya: YUKIMURA-BUCHOU!!  
Yukimura: There-there… What happen? Are they bullying you again?  
Akaya: (nod…) Yukimura-buchou… You won't do that right.  
Yukimura: No.. Of course no. I like your hair in this style…  
Akaya: It's all my sister fault. She bring me to the barbershop and bored me to death so I fallen asleep and she asked the barber to straight my hair up…  
Yukimura: That's an amusing experience.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A/N: That's all folks! My very first English fanfic… Thanks for reading… Every comment and reviews and other are accepted. But sorry, I'll ignore all flames.


End file.
